So That's What Happened
by Tekalali
Summary: A series of side stories relevent to 'Home Is Where The Heart Is' explaining non-akuroku events in more detail. Pairs include SoRiku, Zemyx and Seiner
1. SoRiku: What Went Wrong

Hey guys, this here is the first of a number of side stories relevent to my current Akuroku fan fiction _'Home Is Where The Heart Is'_.

Tily: When was it that Riku's explanation to Roxas took place?

Kit: ...Chapter 3...

Tily: Right. It took you another _9 chapters_ to actually finish it?

Kit: Alright! I get it already! I am sorry about that, this took longer than I anticipated, but it's done and I've been trying to upload it for 2 days! . If it helps I have another 3 side stories planned so far and there will be more after that. Please enjoy this, and if you haven't already, reading the main story would be greatly appreciated... and then this will make more sense ^^

My first side story is a SoRiku.

Summary: Riku told Roxas what happened between Sora and himself. But what's the full story? That's what you're all here to find out, and even Sora has something to say about it this time.

**Disclaimer: I'm still planning to dig that tunnel, until then Square still owns Axel! and all other characters in this story. The idea, however, is mine.**

* * *

"Hey Riku!" said silverette turned around and smiled as the spiky haired brunet ran towards him, smiling and waving.

"Morning Sora," Riku greeted and Sora gave him another grin, his azure eyes sparkling in the sunlight as the brunet took Riku's fingers and intertwined them as the boys walked down the street. This was a normal gesture, Riku, Sora and Kairi did this all the time when they were together, ever since they were little. They would each link hands with each other, depending on who stood in the middle, but if it was ever just two on their own it would still be the same. It was a habit none of them were willing to give up, but to Riku, this meant so much more now than it did to Sora.

"So, I was talking to Kairi yesterday, and" Riku zoned the rest of Sora's talking out as he stared down at the brunet. Once Kairi's name was mentioned, he wasn't interested. Sure she was one of Riku's friends, but he envied her. She had Sora's affections. He didn't.

The problem for Riku was simple in theory. He was undeniably, and unrequitedly, in love with his best friend Sora. He was used to hearing the usual 'tell him how you feel and it'll all work out' but that didn't work for Riku. As he said, it was unrequited because Sora liked Kairi, and Riku wasn't about to go and throw his heart at Sora when the boy didn't even want it.

See, the theory was simple. Physically, mentally and emotionally, it was an impossible problem. Riku's feeling never seemed to go away no matter how much he wished they would, and after almost eight years, that whole 'just tell him' plan, seemed pretty inviting. "So what do you think?" The silverette snapped back to reality and focused on the brunet.

"Sorry, what was that Sora?" Riku asked and Sora pouted.

"Honestly Riku, you've been really spacey lately," the brunet giggled sweetly and Riku's heart fluttered in his chest. "I said, Kairi's having a new years eve party tomorrow, obviously we're invited, I was asking if you're going."

The silverette thought about it, he already knew everyone would wonder what was wrong if he didn't go, and the attention he'd get for not going wasn't at all worth it. "Yeah, I'll be there," Riku smiled and Sora beamed back up at him. Making the idea of going for Riku a little more appealing.

*********

"_Riiiikuuuu"_ said boy internally sighed as he answered his phone, he didn't really want to talk right now.

"Hello Kairi," he greeted the girl on the phone and heard her giggle.

"_Hey, could you come to my place and help me out please, I'm putting up the decorations for tonight and I could use the extra help."_ Even though he wanted to say no, he knew he couldn't. Besides, the offer of wasting some time before the party itself was pretty tempting, he was extremely bored.

"Sure, I'll come straight over." Kairi sighed with relief.

"_Thanks Riku, you're the best." _She said, before saying goodbye and hanging up.

The silverette sighed, picking up his car keys and leaving for the girl's house. "You're a life saver, you know that right?" Kairi said and hugged Riku when he arrived, taking his hand as she lead him into the house and towards the decorations.

"It's better than sitting in the house all day," Riku said, and the redhead girl giggled.

"Well this will definitely keep you on your toes." Kairi said as she removed some boxes and put them in front of Riku. "Could you hang these around the room for me please? I have to finish putting out the food so I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

The silverette nodded as Kairi disappeared, tying his hair into a loose ponytail and beginning to sift through the boxes he had been handed, putting up what he was asked appropriately, and he was pretty pleased with his work once he'd finished. "You know Riku, if it weren't for your mannerisms, I'd be sure you were gay," Kairi said as she inspected the well decorated room and Riku rolled his eyes at her.

"I brought my change of clothes with me since I knew you'd keep me here all day, do you mind if I use your shower?" Riku asked, as if Kairi had said nothing.

The redhead shrugged, "sure, you know where it is," Kairi said, still looking out at the room as Riku walked away and up the stairs.

*******

"Good to see you Riku," Yuna smiled as she walked around the room. The party was in full swing, and everyone was having a good time, though Riku's idea of a good time was sitting out of the way with a book, which was his current status.

He smiled up at the brunette "hello Yuna, how are things?" he asked politely.

"Good," she answered with a sweet smile "I've lost Tidus, have you seen him anywhere?"

Riku shook his head no. "I haven't, but if I do I'll be sure to tell him you're looking for him." Riku said and smiled as Yuna walked away before going back to his book.

"Riiikuuu, you're no fun," Sora sang, dropping himself onto the sofa beside his best friend.

"Our ideas of fun are on completely different levels Sora," Riku said, turning the page.

"I think you should be more open minded about it," the brunet pouted. "Come and have some Sora fun!" Sora cheered as he bounced happily on the couch, and Riku tried to retain his deadpanned expression. "Is something wrong?" the brunet asked, pulling his face between the book and Riku so he was staring up into sea green eyes.

'_Too close' _the voice in Riku's head said as he felt the urge to kiss Sora rise. "No." Riku said and gently moved Sora away before standing up. "I'm going to the bathroom," the silverette said without looking down at his friend and walked away.

Riku was furious with himself. The silverette was happy to find that the bathroom was empty, so he promptly locked himself in the room and began pacing, willing his mind to help him work this out!

'_Just tell him already!'_ his mind shouted at him, and Riku placed his hands over his ears.

'I can't tell him! He won't accept it.' He told himself, willing this new help away.

'_You don't know unless you try! You're smart, you can handle it if it goes wrong and Sora will accept you no matter what.' _the silverette stopped his pacing, pulling his hands away from his head to stare at the cream coloured wall in front of him.

This was the perfect time, and Riku had always known Sora would accept him no matter what. He'd had this debate so many times he finally gave in. Tonight was the night. Tonight he would tell Sora.

******

"Hey Riku!" the silverette didn't stop as he walked into Kairi's large back garden, it was almost midnight, and if anything, he wanted to avoid the big new year countdown. "Riku!" there was another call from the same voice and hurried footsteps that tried to catch up with him. "Hey!" Sora shouted, and halted Riku in his tracks, grabbing the taller boy by the wrist so he stopped. "Why didn't you answer me? What's wrong?" the brunet asked. He received no answer, and as out of character it was, Sora was beginning to get pissed off.

"I have something to tell you." Riku said, but his voice was muffled by the start of the countdown.

'_10...9...8'_

"What?" Sora asked over the noise.

"I have something to tell you," Riku said, feeling his confidence waver. He didn't know if he could do this.

'_5...4...3'_

"Riku?"

_2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!'_

Everyone inside cheered as the sound of fireworks went off, there were joyful exchanges as everyone laughed and celebrated the start of a new year.

Outside was different. As the group shouted the celebration Riku pushed the two boy's lips together, spilling his words into Sora through their closed mouths as the brunet stood in shock, his eyes wide and finally realising what was happening when the fireworks went off. Sora pulled away, staring at Riku as he placed a hand over his mouth and stepped back before finally turning and sprinting into the house, leaving Riku alone. Broken.

It had gone wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora ran. He didn't stop when he entered the house, he heard Kairi call his name but he didn't turn to her. He ran away, out of the house and into the street, he didn't live far, he just had to get home. He needed to think.

Everything was a mess. Riku wasn't _supposed_ to kiss him, he wasn't _supposed_ to find out that his best friend was in love with him.

He wasn't _supposed _to like it!

'_What do I do?' _the brunet asked himself as he paced his bedroom. Sora liked Kairi, he knew that, Riku knew that, most people knew that. The brunet was even hoping to ask the girl so start dating him once the new year came around, now his mind was thrown into complete turmoil and he didn't understand anything anymore.

Sora and Riku had always been best friends, the held hands, they hugged, they shared secrets. But apparently Riku had a secret he was keeping from the brunet. One that would change everything in a second. One that did just that.

'_I don't understand!'_ Sora stopped his pacing and lay down on his bed burying his face in his pillow. Why was he so bothered about this? He should have just accepted Riku's feelings, felt nothing himself, and told his best friend he loved him, but as a friend, that was it. Instead he had fled, not from Riku, but from his own feelings. The kiss was burning itself into his mind along with all of the emotion he had felt with it. Sora's heart had exploded with butterflies, his lips had felt warm, his head clouded over with questions. Yet everything had morphed into one simple question, and it was driving him insane. _'Why did I like it?!'_

He wasn't gay! He had never enjoyed looking at men like that, it wasn't something he could picture. But this wasn't just any guy. This was Riku.

So why did it fit?

Sora shook his head. Even if he liked it, he wouldn't admit it, he wouldn't fall in love with Riku. He liked Kairi and that's how it was supposed to be.

"Sora?" A knock came from his door and he turned as Leon looked into his little brother's room. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

No. It was not alright.

It was wrong. Everything was wrong.

The younger boy nodded his head, smiling for Leon "I'm fine, the party wasn't that great so I came home early." Sora shrugged.

Leon knew Sora was lying, his eyes were swimming with sadness, but the older boy knew his brother wouldn't tell him, he was good at acting, and that's how Sora dealt with things.

"I'm here if you need me," Leon finally said, and the younger brunet nodded before his brother closed the door.

The brunet jumped as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, the small picture display made his heart stop as he looked at a picture of himself and Riku smiling into the camera. Sora flipped open the phone to read the text message from his best friend holding two words.

'_I'm sorry'_

It said and Sora couldn't stop the tears he didn't know were there from spilling down his cheeks as he turned off his phone and climbed into bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku didn't really know what to do. He understood one fact extremely clearly, it was screaming at him. He'd fucked up. Big time.

"Riku!" the silverette didn't turn his frozen body, he was just lucky he was already facing the house as Kairi appeared from it. "What's wrong with Sora?" she asked, concerned.

Riku shook his head no, he couldn't tell her, it would break her heart. "I don't know," the silverette claimed, and Kairi gave him a curious look.

"Wasn't he out here with you?" she asked.

"I was walking back up the garden when he ran away," the words sent a stabbing pain to Riku's chest and he winced slightly. "Listen Kairi, I'm heading home ok, my dad needs me to help at the café tomorrow so I have to be up early," Riku said, walking past the girl and into the house again. At least that had been true.

"You're back Early," Sephiroth stated as his son entered the house, a depressed look on his face. "Riku?" he said, unheard concern in his voice that only his son would hear.

"I did a bad thing," the boy said as he sat in a vacant chair in the living room, his eyes trained on the carpet.

"I'm guessing that means you kissed Sora." Riku didn't look up, his father always had this uncanny ability to know exactly what had happened without pushing the subject for details. Sephiroth sighed, putting down his book and walking over to crouch in front of Riku. "The only 'bad thing' that happened was Sora didn't return your affection. You had to find out at some point what would happen if you tried that, it just seems like it didn't go the way you wanted it to. This isn't a fairytale Riku, it's life and it's something we all have to deal with at some point in our lives, it is the inevitable, and I'm sorry it happened to you."

Riku looked up into Sephiroth's green eyes, his vision foggy with tears which he refused to let fall. "Thanks dad," the younger silverette said and his father nodded, standing up.

"Now go to bed, you're helping tomorrow, don't forget." Sephiroth said, sitting back down on the couch and picking up his book again. "Oh and Riku," the man said as Riku walked towards the stairs. "Perhaps, if nothing changes between the both of you after this, you can fight to win his heart for yourself."

The younger male stared at his father before he was shooed away and he walked to his bedroom. He pulled out his phone, sighing and writing a text, sending it to the brunet and staring at the screen long after it had been sent. The picture of the two smiling boys on his background lighting up the silverette's face in the unlit corridor.

'_I'm sorry' _he thought to himself, as he reached him bedroom, and the first tears dripped down his face.

********

Riku's movements were robotic, he tried to put on a mask for the rush of customers but it proved to be more difficult than he could ever imagine. Eventually he gave up, his face blank and his voice monotone as he went back and forward from table to coffee machine and back again.

"You ok kid?" Xigbar asked the silverette once the swell had finally subsided and it was now just a steady flow of people. "You're not looking too good. Want to tell uncle Xigbar?"

Riku didn't scoff and roll his eyes like he usually would at the 'uncle' comment, it took too much effort when he just wanted to curl into a ball and sleep his life away. Xigbar lay a hand on Riku's shoulder, the boy glancing at it then up at the man's face as he smiled warmly, "I'm here if you need me," Xigbar said, before wandering over to the new customers.

"Hey Riku," said boy's head finally snapped to the side as Kairi's voice greeted him, and the silverette's heart sunk to his stomach. Sora wasn't smiling. He wasn't looking at him. "So you're really working today, are you busy?" Kairi asked, oblivious to the obviously awkward atmosphere.

Riku nodded silently, unable to say anything. He felt sick. "Are you ok?" Kairi asked, concern lacing her voice, and Riku finally focused on her.

"I'm fine," he said, giving her a quick, almost invisible smile.

"So, Tidus told me to tell you he's having a party this weekend for Yuna's birthday, you're invited if you like," Kairi said, finding the awkwardness of the trio worrying and trying to change the subject.

"I dunno," the silverette said, everyone knew parties weren't really Riku's scene, but he was invited, and often gave in with much persistence.

"You should come," the redhead said, "Sora and I are going."

Riku saw the brunet stiffen, waiting for the answer that he wasn't sure he wanted to hear. "I'll think about it," Riku said and was happy when Xigbar appeared between the three of them.

"Get to work Riku I'm taking your load you slacker," the older male laughed then turned to the pair standing at the counter. "Hey kids, buy some coffee or wander on, I have a business to run," Xigbar grinned.

Kairi rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at the older man who chuckled "ok, we'll see you later Riku." And with that the pair left hand in hand, a sight that made Riku's heart swell with jealousy and hurt. He wondered if he'd ever be able to hold hands with Sora again.

"You don't have to tell me." Riku looked up at Xigbar as the other watched Sora and Kairi leave, "but whatever it is, it's hurting you, and if you ever need me I'm here. You got that?" Xigbar asked and Riku nodded.

********

He appreciated the help he had been offered, though he never took it. Weeks went by and Riku realised that nothing would be the same, he couldn't be around Sora, the brunet would find any excuse not to be with him. And it hurt. The silverette confined himself to his house, not leaving for any event he was invited to as he isolated himself from the others.

Eventually he grew apart from the others, and when Riku finally heard at the start of him sophomore year that Sora and Kairi had finally got together, his heart finally shattered.

And he never let it mend.

* * *

**A/N: this took me 2 days to upload . why first wouldn't let me log in, then wouldn't let me upload is beyond me, but I've been refreshing the page for 2 days trying to get this up.**

**Well, I hope this helps, it took long enough to do. Now I'm writing a Zemyx side story.**

**Tily: *sniff***

**Kit:... are you... crying?**

**Tily: Poor Riku!! *sob* how could you write that!**

**Kit: -_- I should have known this would happen. Come on, you can help me write a happy Zemyx which should have been finished after chapter 8.**

**Tily: *lip quiver*.. ok. Please review, if I could see the keyboard properly I probably would myself.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and again, please read the main story _'Home Is Where The Heart Is'_ Thanks!  
**


	2. Zemyx: On My Birthday

I finally finished it! That's another one down, two more to go, and if I finish one more I might even do chapter 15. I took a few days off since I was updating so often, it was making me crazy. The things I do for my readers! ;)

Here's Zemyx! This should have been done after chapter 8, but the Akuroku seems to be in extremely high demand.

Tily: I've been waiting for this.

Kit: Then read it.

Enjoy guys, Seiner's coming next!

**Disclaimer: A dA friend and I have changed our approach, we're invading Disney to kidnap Mickey. Maybe then Square will give me Axel. Until then they still own all of the characters, but the idea is mine.**

_

* * *

Can you even see that I love you? _

Demyx sighed as he stared at his slate haired best friend sitting across the table. The blond was tapping his pen on his notebook, damn that Vexen, if Demyx wasn't so nice he'd probably hate his math teacher for giving them such homework.

"Are you stuck?" The blond focused on Zexion who had en eyebrow raised at him, looking at Demyx over his book and the blond blushed at the fact he'd just been caught staring.

Demyx grinned sheepishly "uh… yeah, you know how I am with Math," the taller boy chuckled as Zexion rolled his eyes and walked around the table to look at Demyx's work.

"You could have just asked you know, I would have helped." Demyx blushed again, quickly hiding it by pretending to huff.

"Well I have to at least _try_ to understand this on my own," he said, pouting, as Zexion leaned in to take a closer look at the work in front of them, his hair brushing across Demyx's cheek and the blond held back a shudder at the wonderfully close proximity.

"Demyx?" Zexion asked, still facing the books as the blond turned his face to look at the slate haired boy, swallowing dryly.

_Can you really not see it?_

"Yeah?"

"How did you pass junior high?" Zexion asked and smirked, taking a seat next to Demyx to look at the blonde's offended expression as the other boy huffed.

"Meanie!" Demyx said, sticking his tongue out childishly and huffing. "I swear, Vexen's doing this to me on purpose just so he can fail me."

"It's Vexen, he wants to fail everyone," Zexion said with another smirk. "Why don't I help you? It's only the first day back, we've got all year to pass you."

Demyx grinned happily, standing up to pull Zexion into a hug "thank you Zexy!" the blond sang as he crushed his now bewildered friend.

"Demyx," the blond stopped his celebrating and stood still to see a giggling brunette, "you're in the library," she said and giggled again as Demyx blushed.

"Sorry Aerith," he said and smiled at her before she walked away. "You'll really help me?" Demyx asked, sitting back down after releasing Zexion who was repositioning his glasses.

"Yes."

"Really really?"

"Yes Demyx."

"Really, really, really?"

"Yes Demyx, I'll help you pass the class if you stop asking," Zexion said, chuckling quietly.

Demyx smiled brilliantly as his body shook with excitement, his eyes sparkling, and he pounced on Zexion again "Thanks Zexy!" he shouted joyfully again.

******

"I'm sorry I got us kicked out of the library," Demyx muttered, his head hung in shame as the pair walked into the cafeteria for lunch.

"Stop apologising Demyx, it's no big deal," Zexion said, rolling his eyes at the sulking blond.

Demyx finally looked up as the two boys walked into the room, it was pretty empty for the minute, so the pair sat down at a vacant table once they'd acquired their lunch, and they were soon joined by a pink haired boy. "Hey Marly," Demyx greeted his friend with a smile.

"Can you guys believe we're already seniors?" Marluxia asked excitedly as both of the other boys sighed.

"Who's the senior?" Zexion asked as the pink haired boy laughed.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you two are sophomore's," Marluxia laughed.

"Ok Marluxia, no need to rub salt in the wound," Zexion said, shaking his head as a brunette sat down beside the pink haired boy.

"Hey guys," she greeted them with a smile.

"Yuna! Can you believe we're seniors?!" Marluxia said happily, eyes shining as Yuna giggled.

"Pretty crazy huh?" she said before giving the group a confused look. "Hey guys, is someone sitting with Riku?" She asked curiously.

The group turned to look and were surprised to see that there was, in fact, a blond kid sitting across from the silverette. "He looks like a junior," Zexion commented as he and Demyx turned back to face forward, soon after glancing at Marluxia as he waved in the direction of the new blond.

"Do you know him Marly?" Yuna asked and the boy nodded.

"Yeah, he sits beside me in my art class," the others gave him an inquisitive look, hoping to hear more, and Marluxia sighed. "I think he's a sophomore," the boy shrugged "just got here from England, looks like he's not just here on vacation huh."

The group each pondered the new information as they ate. Yuna finally left, waving goodbye as she walked towards Tidus and Demyx sighed. "Must be nice," he commented as Tidus pecked his girlfriend on the cheek.

The blond glared at Marluxia as the pink haired boy gave him an exasperated sigh "oh, shut it Marly, just because you have-"

"I told you not to mention that here!" Marluxia warned Demyx with a glare as Zexion rolled his eyes at the pair.

"So, do you have anything planned for Sunday Demyx?" the blond looked at the slate haired boy with a confused expression and butterflies dancing in his stomach. _'Is he asking me out or something?'_ the blond wondered and blushed as he shook his head. "You must have something Demyx."

Demyx gave another confused look. What was so special about Sunday? "What's the date today?" the blond asked curiously.

"August 31st." Marluxia answered, resting his chin in his palm.

Demyx's brow furrowed as he worked out what day Sunday would be, then his face lit up as a blinding smile crossed his face. "It's my birthday on Sunday!" The blond exclaimed happily as the other two sighed.

"Well done Demyx." Zexion smirked, "so what are you planning?"

The slate haired boy barely got to finish his sentence before Demyx screamed "Party at my house!" and jumped up from his seat.

This week was going to be exhausting.

******

"Yay! Zexy you're here!" Demyx cheered on Sunday morning, hugging the slate haired boy who was standing at the front door.

"Happy Birthday Demyx," Zexion said, blushing from the hug.

"Thanks, now where's my present?" the blond asked happily and the shorter boy smirked.

"You'll get it at the party," Zexion said, chuckling at Demyx's frown.

"That's no fair, you know I hate waiting for surprised," the blond complained with a pout.

"It will teach you patience," the slate haired boy smirked.

"Ok fine, but for that you're helping me decorate," Demyx said, laughing at Zexion's pout. He hated decorating. "Everything's in the living room, come on," the blond said, taking his friend's hand and pulling him into the room, letting go once they stopped. Zexion gawked at the sheer number of boxes. The week had been exhausting just like he anticipated, Demyx hadn't stopped planning the party since he remembered it was his birthday on Monday, and Zexion got the blunt force of the blonde's excitement, not to mention he was made to help with the planning.

"I'm reconsidering giving you your present at all," Zexion said, furrowing his brow with distaste as he looked at the boxes.

"Don't be like that," Demyx pleaded, giving his friend the puppy dog eyes. "You have to help me, I can't put all of these up, and it's my birthday."

The slate haired boy sighed. Like he wasn't going to help. "Alright, just… tell me what I'm doing," Zexion said, defeated as Demyx jumped up and down happily.

******

"Hey guys, welcome to the party!" Demyx chimed, opening the door to the guests who he found to be Marluxia and Axel.

The music was already blaring from the large stereo, Zexion was sitting on one of three couches in the living room, completely exhausted. The decorations were up, to Demyx's satisfaction and placed exactly where he wanted them '_damn perfectionist'_ Zexion cursed, and there was so much blue! Almost everything the pair had removed from the boxes had been some kind of blue. Zexion had never hated a colour more than he did now.

"Happy birthday Demy baby," Axel smiled and hugged his friend before handing him his present. The blond beamed at the new Arctic Monkey's CD.

"Thanks Axel," Demyx said, hugging the redhead again.

"Whoa now Dem, give me any more hugs and you'll make Zexy jealous," Axel smirked as he received a glare from the boy sitting on the couch. "Nice to see you too princess," Axel jested.

"Enough of that," the blond scolded Axel but giggled, "food and everything's in the kitchen."

"As apposed to on the ceiling," Axel rolled his eyes, walking away and into the large kitchen.

"Happy birthday Dem," Marluxia smiled, hugging the blond much like Axel had. "I'd give you your present but we need to be alone and in your bedroom for that," Marluxia said, wiggling his eyebrows and receiving a punch in the arm from Demyx making the pink haired boy laugh. "Right. I forgot, that's not my job." Demyx blushed "here," Marluxia passed the blond his birthday present, Demyx spluttering incoherently at the pair of handcuffs as the pink haired boy rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Have fun," he said before skipping to the kitchen.

"I swear, they get worse every year," Zexion said, walking to Demyx's side. "At least Axel got you a sensible present, that's unusual for him."

"I'm going to put these upstairs, and possibly burn those later," Demyx said, lifting the handcuffs up with one finger, "let anyone in if they get here while I'm gone." Zexion nodded, and the blond sped up the stairs, the slate haired boy smiling as he watched Demyx go.

*******

"Hey, glad you guys could make it," Demyx said once he'd returned from his room. Sora, Kairi, Namine and Selphie, "look Axel, Sora's pimping." The two boys buckled as Sora blushed, Kairi and Namine on one side of him and Selphie on the other.

"Selphie's my sister you sickos," Sora said, walking away from the pair with the girls.

"Anyone else turn up?" Demyx asked after composing himself, Axel nodded.

"Everyone's in the kitchen, and Marluxia found the alcohol," the blond groaned, once Marluxia had alcohol, there was nothing that could stop him from drinking until he passed out.

Demyx skittered around the room greeting anyone he hadn't seen, occasionally grabbing a can of coke while he went before finally sighing, he'd spoken to everyone, including a drunken Larxene who had appeared at some point, and he was ready to give up. This birthday stuff was hard.

"Dem! Someone just pulled up to your house," Tidus called from the window. "Oh wait. He's gone."

Demyx gave the boy a curious look before walking towards the door and looking through the glass just as a short blond was knocking. "Roxas! I'm so glad you made it." Demyx said as he pulled the smaller blond into a tight hug.

"Happy birthday Dem," Roxas smiled and handed his friend a card before he was invited in.

"Thanks Rox. Drinks are in the kitchen but don't count on the punch still being non-alcoholic," Demyx laughed as Roxas walked off towards the kitchen where most of the guests were situated.

"I believe that's everyone," Zexion said, smiling at his friend.

"Finally I can enjoy myself," the blond laughed.

"Demyx!" Yuna called to the boy who turned to watch her walk through the door leading to the Den, or 'the soft room' as the blond liked to call it because of the sheer amount of cushions, couches and rugs that were in there. "I know it's your birthday and school's kind of taboo, but could I borrow your English notes?" the brunette asked and Demyx nodded.

"Sure Yuna, come with me and you can get what you need," the blond said, and the two walked upstairs, collecting the papers before walking back down again.

Yuna disappeared again once the pair reached the living room again, thanking Demyx before wandering back into the den. The blond scanned the room for his slate haired friend, walking into the kitchen when he couldn't find him and grinning at Roxas and Axel who were sitting on the counter, talking animatedly before his stomach dropped.

Demyx's eyes fell upon his slate haired friend who was chatting to Namine, giving small laughs occasionally as the two talked and the blond frowned before leaving the room, and making his way upstairs.

--------X---------

Zexion frowned, checking his watch. Demyx had been gone for almost half an hour, it wasn't like him to just disappear with anyone, especially Yuna, and not return. The boy's confusion increased when he noticed the brunette laughing cheerily at the other end of the kitchen.

"Yuna," Zexion said, approaching the girl who gave him her attention, "where's Demyx?" he asked and the girl gave him a confused look.

"I though he would be with you, we came back downstairs almost half an hour ago."

The boy was confused. Demyx had returned but didn't go to Zexion? Something was wrong. "Ok, thank you Yuna," the slate haired boy said before walking away, checking the other rooms but finding no bubbly blond in sight.

Finally he sighed, walking back into the kitchen and scanning the crowd for someone who was sober. His eyes fell upon Axel and Roxas and he made his way over to the pair. "Have either of you two seen Demyx?" both boys turned to look at Zexion and shook their heads.

"He's missing?" Roxas asked and the other boy sighed.

"I doubt he's gone far, but I can't seem to find him anywhere." The worry in Zexion's voice was obvious and the blond hopped off the kitchen counter.

"I'll help you look for him," Roxas said and Zexion nodded, asking the blond to check upstairs.

"That's not like Demyx," Axel said with a frown as he and Zexion watched Roxas walk away.

"That's what I though," the slate haired boy admitted.

Axel put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Have you thought about telling him yet?" the redhead asked and Zexion frowned.

"No." the boy admitted, looking down and away from Axel, "I don't want to spoil everything we already have."

Axel shook his head disapprovingly at his friend. "All you can do is make things better Zexion. I wish you'd realise that," the redhead said, removing his hand from the boy's shoulder, and Zexion left, searching the rest of the house for his crush.

--------X---------

Demyx sighed. He knew he should probably get back to the party, Zexion might even come looking for him soon, if he wasn't still talking to Namine. The image hurt and Demyx scolded himself for being jealous. The truth was he was worried that Zexion might actually like the girl. Demyx would try to be happy for him, but he couldn't help feeling lost. He was in love.

Demyx barely registered that the lights had been turned on. He lifted his head to see Roxas smiling worriedly from the door. "Hey," Roxas said as he peered at the older blond who gave a small smile. "You know, Zexion's worried about you," Roxas said as he entered the room and closed the door behind him, sitting down beside his friend who was staring down at the hands in his lap. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or not anymore. It hit him just how much he wanted to be with the slate haired boy, and though he'd been worrying about it a lot lately, it was finally getting to him.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Roxas asked, looking at Demyx's forlorn expression.

The older boy sighed and raised his head to look at Roxas, maybe the boy could help. "I've got a problem," Demyx said, his eyes dull with stress and he sighed before continuing. "I'm in love with Zexion."

The words made Demyx's heart squeeze. He'd never admitted it out loud before, even when he talked to Axel about it, it was always the redhead who had said 'love'. "Why are you worried about it?"

Demyx shrugged "because, he doesn't love me back and I can't hide it anymore," he said shakily as he looked back at his hands.

"How do you know he doesn't love you?" Roxas asked, "have you talked to him about it?"

Demyx shook his head vigorously. "I can't, I'll probably end up giving myself away if I do."

Roxas sighed "Dem, if you ask me it's pretty obvious he likes you too," Demyx scoffed but Roxas continued, "he asked everyone if they'd seen you, and he's searching the house for you, he accepted my offer to look for you so that we could find you quicker. Besides-" Roxas grinned slightly "he doesn't smile for anyone but you."

The older blonde's head shot up to look at Roxas with wide eyes. He'd always loved that Zexion would smile for him, if only occasionally, it was still there, and it always made the blond happier than he could ever imagine. "Listen, just come back downstairs. It's your party remember, and Larxene's probably still flat on her face in the kitchen," Roxas said as he stood up, his friend still watching him. "and another thing. Who else could get Zexion to a party?" Roxas smirked and Demyx scoffed.

"He always goes to parties," Demyx said matter-of-factly.

"Have you ever missed a party?" Roxas asked and the older blond thought for a minute.

"Once I missed Marluxia's birthday, and Sora's."

"Did Zexion go to those?" Roxas asked but Demyx shook his head "then tell me again why Zexion goes to parties."

The younger blond smirked as realisation hit Demyx and Roxas pulled the blond back downstairs, but Demyx stopped Roxas before they could get half way down, there was no way Roxas was getting away with this. "You like someone too don't you?" the older blond asked and Roxas blushed.

"What makes you think that?" Roxas asked and the Demyx smiled, he had been watching Axel and Roxas, even if it had only been a week, and if not for the fact that they were obviously made for each other, he couldn't help but notice how they acted. It was cute, and obvious.

"Because it sounds like you received similar advice recently if you can talk to me about Zexion like that," Demyx said triumphantly, already sure he was right.

"You got me," Roxas said shyly.

"Is it Axel?" Demyx asked and Roxas' eyes widened at his friend who smirked, "I thought it might be." Demyx said, happy for the reaction making it even more positive that he was right.

"This isn't about me, we can talk about this later. Just talk to Zexion ok Dem, you'll probably be surprised by what happens," Roxas said to his friend before walking him to Zexion and leaving the two, returning to the counter where Axel was still perched.

"I've been looking for you," Zexion scolded the blond who grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Zexy, a lot on my mind," Demyx admitted, receiving a curious look from his friend.

_If you can't see it, I'll have to show you._

"Can I tell you something?" the blond asked shyly. He had to ask.

"You can tell me anything Demyx, you know that."

"This is really important. Will you come with me?" The slate haired boy nodded, Demyx taking his hand and leading him into the back garden.

The blond finally stopped in front of a large tree away from the house. He had to clear his head, he had to tell Zexion. He had to know.

"Demyx?" Zexion asked, concern present in his voice.

"Promise you won't get mad, or run away," the blond said, startling Zexion, but the boy nodded. "You're my best friend," Demyx stated, receiving a scoff from the shorter boy.

"I'm aware of that Demyx," Zexion said, but was shushed by the blond.

"Don't talk, I want to get this out first before you say anything." Zexion closed his mouth, giving Demyx all of his attention again. "But there's something more, for me. And I need you to know because it's killing me keeping it bottled up." Demyx took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

_Whatever happens. I love you._

"I'm in love you Zexion." The only sound came from the music inside, the background noise to keep both boys in reality. The blonde's heart began to slowly sink into his stomach. Zexion said nothing.

The silence was unbearable, and Demyx was ready to cry. What had he done? "You love me?" the slate haired boy asked, and the blond lowered his head, nodding. His eyes stung with tears before he felt a hand on his face, lifting it so the two boys were eye to eye, and Demyx's heart fluttered as Zexion smiled for him.

"You don't look as mad as I thought you would," Demyx said, swallowing thickly.

"I have a secret to tell you," the slate haired boy said and the blond looked at him curiously before his lips were connected with Zexion's. "I love you too," the slate haired boy said once he broke the kiss and Demyx's brain froze.

"You love me?" Demyx repeated Zexion's words and the slate haired boy chuckled.

"I do believe that's what I said," Zexion said caressing Demyx's cheek.

The blonde's brain finally kicked in again and he smiled broadly before kissing the boy again. "So we can be together now?" Demyx asked, hugging Zexion who returned the embrace.

"I'd like that."

********

"Do I get my present yet?" The blond asked Zexion as the pair walked back to the house hand in hand.

"I suppose," Zexion smirked, pulling a box out of his pocket and handing it to his boyfriend.

Demyx ripped the wrapping paper off the box and opened it, gawking at the thin silver necklace that lay delicately on the padding, a, treble clef hanging in the middle surrounded by a few quavers. The blond was stunned. "Do you like it?" Zexion asked and Demyx turned to look at the boy, mouth and eyes still wide with awe.

"I love it," he finally said as the other boy took it out of the box and attached it around Demyx's neck. The blond kissing his boyfriend.

"Hey! None of that in my house," Marluxia slurred, both boys rolling their eyes.

"This isn't your house Marly," Demyx said as the pink haired boy stumbled away.

"I have to get going," Zexion said with a frown which was quickly mirrored by Demyx.

The blond finally sighed unhappily but nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, leading the boy to the door, kissing Zexion before he left. "I think it's time they left." The blond said to himself, making his way back to the commotion.

"Ok boys and girls, get out of my house!" Demyx called cheerfully as he stood in the kitchen, everyone turned to look at him before walking away and towards the front door, wishing him good night and happy birthday as they left. "Has anyone seem Marly?" Demyx asked, not seeing the pink haired boy.

"He's in the den, ya." Wakka called as he left and Demyx called a thank you before walking towards the room.

The blond sighed as he looked at his friend. Marluxia had finally passed out, sprawled across one of the sofa's with his hand in a fish bowl, "I don't believe his," Demyx mumbled, walking over to Marluxia and shaking him awake, the boy lazily blinking his eyes open. "Get out of my house you drunken gay," Demyx laughed.

"You can talk," Marluxia grumbled.

"I'm not drunk though," Demyx said matter-of-factly, watching his friend try to stand on wobbly legs.

"Room… spinning," the boy said.

"You know, he's not going to be happy when you call for a ride," the blond said and Marluxia groaned.

"Can't I stay here?"

"No." Demyx said, walking away as the pink haired boy pulled out his cell phone. "Time to move out guys." Demyx said smiling down at Axel and Roxas who were sat in the back garden.

"The kitchen's still there right? No one destroyed it or anything?" Axel asked as he stood up and turned towards the house.

"Everything's still there," the blond laughed and grabbed Roxas' wrist before he could follow Axel into the house "thank you." Demyx whispered with a wide smile.

"I told you so," Roxas smiled but Demyx kept a hold of him.

"And Rox, maybe you should apply that advice to yourself sometime, you'll probably be surprised by what happens." The blond stared at his friend and Demyx let go of his wrist.

Roxas shook his head to bring himself back to earth before calling for the redhead "Axel! Do you need a ride?" the blond asked, and Axel turned around to nod at Roxas as Demyx followed the pair to the door.

"Sounds good," Axel smiled. Both boys said good nigh to Demyx as they left and the older blond smiled broadly and waved as the boys left and smiling as he skipped to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Funny thing is I only intended to make this about 3000 words. It ended up longer than I thought. Still, it sucks less than my first Zemyx which is good.**

**Tily: Yeah, i liked it.**

**Axel was a bit sneeky, playing Cupid too xD I thought that would be a nice addition.**

**Kit: Glad I could please you, maybe you leave me alone to write for a little now.**

**Tily: Maybe. Please review for Kit, she really loves it and she writes more when she gets happy reviews.**

**Thank you everyone who has already reviewed on my Akuroku, anyone who reviews on my side stories will be added to the list I'm going to make once the main story's finished too.  
**


	3. Seiner: You Of All People

What do I have here? It's only my Seiner side story!

You akuroku readers know what that means right?

Chapter 15 will finally be written!!

So I finally worked out how it was going to happen. I hoe this is ok. I've **never** written Seiner before in my life so this wasn't really easy.

Tily: This should be interesting since you had no real plot.

Kit: Yeah, the only hint was the store room incident. At least for Zemyx there was a time and place. This was complicated, I thank the stars I said Hayner worked in that bar. It saved me.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: I got nothing. Square owns all except this story idea.**

* * *

"Hey chicken wuss!" Hayner sighed as he closed his locker door, wanting more than anything to just slam his head off it. "I'm talking to you loser," the beanie blond walked closer to Hayner who just looked up at the other boy without any will to fight back.

"Shut it Seifer," the blond said as the other boy approached with Rai and Fuu at his side.

"What? Is that the best you can come up with? Or are you gonna go cry to your mama?" Hayner bristled but sighed.

"I don't have time for this," he said and turned away from his crush. Why did he even like the guy when all he did was call him names and pick fights with him? It had been two years! He could have at least tried to stop loving him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seifer asked, moving in front of Hayner and placing his hand on the lockers to stop the other boy from advancing.

"Shove off jackass," Hayner finally bit back, he just wanted to get to class.

"Or what loser?" Seifer smirked and the other blond shoved at the arm blocking his way, only managing to get him pinned to the lockers by Seifer who had fisted his vest and was pushing his hands against Hayner's chest. "Learn some respect."

"Let him go Seifer," said boy turned around to see Pence and Olette glaring at him. The platinum blond smirked before letting go, Hayner leaning back against the lockers without moving.

"Your little friends think their tough. I won't be so forgiving next time," the boy said before walking away, leaving a depressed Hayner who followed the other two to class.

*********

"Ok, this is getting stupid."

"I know, but what can I do?"

"Come on Hayner! This has gone on long enough and all you're doing is moping, maybe you should think about _your_ happiness for a change." The blond huffed, unable to retaliate. Olette was right, but this was Seifer they were talking about, there was no way in hell _he_ would fall in love with Hayner. At least, that's what the boy kept telling himself.

"He doesn't like me," Hayner finally said, and the girl threw her hands up in defeat.

"That's always your excuse, and you don't know if that's true. What if he does? And if he doesn't, what difference will it make? At least then you'll know and you can move on." She had a point. Damn Olette and her logic.

"You're a pain in my ass you know that right?" Hayner complained, once again left without retaliation.

"Yeah, well you've been a pain in our ass for the past two years," the girl giggled, happy that she'd successfully backed the boy into a corner.

"Can I go to work now?" Hayner asked, unhappy with the position he was in.

He'd been seriously moping the past few weeks, and it didn't help that Seifer had been giving him more unwanted attention at school. Sure the two boys call each other, get into a few scuffles with each other but that hadn't happened in a while, and Hayner was happy for that. It might actually help him get over the beanie blond if they didn't pester each other so much. But that wasn't happening. It seemed like Seifer was trying everything he could to provoke the other blond, and as much as Hayner wanted to fight back, his resolve was slipping. He was in love with the guy after all.

"As long as you find out how Seifer feels somehow," Olette said sternly, and Hayner finally sighed and nodded, fed up with the conversation at hand. The brunette smiled, "ok, you can go." She said, before her friend stood and made his was out of the girl's house and towards the bar he worked in.

Hayner sighed, on top of everything else he had to work tonight. '_Crappy job_' the blond complained as he entered the bar, it hadn't opened yet much to his relief, and his co-worker was already there. "Hey Hayner," the blonde girl grinned at the boy.

"Hey Rikku," he greeted the girl, walking away to put his bag in the back room before returning again. "How's it working today?" he asked the girl who stopped in her setting up to look at him.

"You're the server tonight, Cid's orders," the girl said.

Hayner grumbled unhappily, he hated serving, the customers he was usually landed with were always extremely drunk and couldn't wait a minute for their lousy alcohol. "If you hate it so much why don't you quit? And I'm not trying to get rid of you here," Rikku defended herself from the insulted look she received from the boy, "I'm just saying because you really seem to hate it here."

Hayner shrugged. What would be the point in quitting when he had a job? He doubted he'd get one anywhere else, and it wasn't all bad, he just hated the customers, he actually liked the bar. "First customers are in, look sharp Hayner," Rikku giggled as she walked away to set up and wash down a few of the tables.

*******

"Maybe quitting would be a good idea," Hayner mumbled as another consumer was thrown out.

"Bastards don't know how to fuckin' stop," Cid complained, brushing off his hands and lighting a cigarette.

"That's against the law," Hayner said with a smirk as he poured another drink.

"Don't be a smart ass kid, it doesn't suit you," Cid said, inhaling the cigarette and letting out a long puff of smoke.

"Got it boss. Now get out of the way, you're stopping me from doing my job," the blond said to the older man who let out a huff before walking away, cursing under his breath.

"You know, I've always wondered if he had turrets or something," the blond girl said, walking behind the bar to pick up a clean cloth and put some empty glasses in the sink.

"Nope, he just has a serious swearing problem, apart from being an idiot there's nothing mentally wrong with him at all," Hayner said as Rikku laughed.

"Hey, I'm waiting here." Hayner froze. That voice was one he really didn't want to hear tonight. "I'm talking to you chicken wuss," Hayner would have happily let another fight break out at that second, maybe then it would be a distraction, or someone might even punch him in the face. Finally the blond crashed back down to earth and turned to look at the customer. "I'll have a JD and coke."

Hayner sighed. By the looks of things, the beanie blond was already half gone, at least then it'd be less hassle for Hayner. Seifer would just want to drink. "Here," the blond said, handing the other boy his drink before moving up the bar to serve more people, and staying there for as long as possible, he really didn't want to have to stand near Seifer right now. It was unfortunate enough that he was sitting across from the cash register.

"Aren't you a little young to be serving alcohol?" Seifer asked after his second glass, observing Hayner as he cleaned the bar surface and cleaned a number of glasses while Rikku tidied the tables.

"Who in here knows that except you, Rikku and Cid?" Hayner asked, not looking up at the other boy from what he was doing.

"Aren't you worried I'm going to tell someone?"

"Nope. If you do, I was only taking empty glasses, and everyone else is too drunk to even realise that I don't look twenty-one. Don't forget the fact that I'm serving you alcohol here mr. eighteen." The boy said, picking up the now empty glass in front of Seifer.

"Huh, I guess you're right," Seifer said, taking money out of his pocket for another drink.

"I think you've had enough," Hayner said, not taking the money that the other blond was holding out.

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Says the guy behind the bar moron," the blond said, snatching the bill and tucking it into Seifer's jacket pocket before continuing his cleaning. "We're closing up so why don't you take your drunken ass home and sleep off your hangover?"

"I think I'll stay here," Seifer said, unmoving from his seat.

"Like I said," the other blond said, a slight edge to his warning. He didn't have time for this. "Everyone has to leave."

"Then I guess I'll make your job just a little bit harder for you," Seifer slurred with a smirk.

"Are those fuckin' morons gone yet?" Cid asked, appearing in the room.

"All but one," Rikku stated, standing with her boss to look at Seifer whose head was now resting in his arms on the bar.

"He's with me, just leave him there and I'll take him out and dump him on the curb when I leave," Hayner said, finally washing his hands of all the alcohol.

"Just make sure that curb isn't in front of my bar. That little fucker makes the place look untidy inside never mind outside." Cid said, narrowing his eyes at Seifer who flipped him off and the older man smirked. "Ok kids, time to go, come to my class on Monday and you'll get your pay."

"Got it," Rikku grinned, picking up her bag and making her way out of the building, waving as she went.

"Come on you stupid drunk," Hayner said, heaving Seifer out of his chair. "Bring my bag to school for me on Monday would you?" the boy asked, -all his necessities were safe in his pocket, so he didn't need the extra weight- and Cid shrugged before the two boys left the bar. "Look, I don't know where you live so can you at least walk on your own or something?" Hayner asked as he stood outside but received no response and he finally sighed. "You idiot, you just had to pass out."

Finally the boy waved down a taxi, the driver only allowing the pair in when Hayner declared his 'brother' was narcoleptic and took the two to his house. It was times like this that Hayner was glad his parents were working nightshifts. Not like he ever wanted to be in this situation again. "You are one huge pain in the ass," the boy said as he switched on his bedroom light, dropping Seifer onto his bed where the beanie blond slowly blinked his eyes open, squinting at the bright light.

"Can you turn the light off or something? My head hurts," Seifer groaned and the other boy glared at him. He was giving up his bed for this drunken fool and all he could say was 'turn off the lights' what an ass. "Do it mama's boy," Seifer said, rolling onto his front to cover his head and Hayner sighed, rubbing his temples to rid himself of the headache that was sure to ensue if he didn't just turn off the lights. So he did, stumbling his way over to his bed to find the bedside lamp, mumbling obscenities as he went.

Hayner placed his hand on the bed, feeling his other hand around for the lamp switch when he was abruptly pulled down, his hands now at each side of Seifer's head. "Stop your whining," the boy said before pulling Hayner's head down and kissing the blond roughly on the lips before letting go completely.

Hayner stared down, wide eyed and shocked beyond comprehension. Had _Seifer_ just _kissed him?!_ "D-did you just," but the blond stopped unable to finish his sentence. He waited for a response but for the second time that night received none, and discovered that Seifer had passed out _again._

The blond sighed, ignoring his desk lamp and feeling his way towards the door, retrieving some blankets to sleep on before returning to his room and making up a bed on the floor. Not like he could sleep. His mind was still buzzing at the fact that Seifer had just kissed him, and the memory kept bringing a round of exploding butterflies in his stomach. He finally closed his eyes and frowned. What if Seifer had only done that because he was drunk? Either way, he'd question him in the morning.

*******

Hayner woke the next morning as he heard rushed footsteps and the crash of his door being thrown open. "Across the hall!" the boy called as he turned on his front and the door opposite his bedroom was thrown open with just as much force, followed by the immediate sound of Seifer throwing up into the toilet… hopefully.

The blond finally stood up, blinking lazily and shuffling downstairs, retrieving two pain killers and a glass of water before making his way back upstairs. Hayner smirked as he leaned against the door frame, the other blond looked a mess. Seifer's clothes were completely creased, by the looks of it the boy had removed his jacket, shoes and hat sometime during the night. He was still leaning over the toilet, sweat running down his extremely pale face.

"Have a good night?" Hayner asked and received a groan from the boy before he placed a hand on his head.

"Don't shout at me," Seifer grumbled, and the other blond pushed himself from the door frame, walking over to Seifer and handing him the pain killers and water. The platinum blond boy took them with a nod and took them quickly, gulping down the water before filling the glass with more water from the sink and drinking that too.

"Do you know how much of an idiot you are?" Hayner questioned. Why was he even putting up with this?

"I'm partially aware of that. I'm sure I'll understand better when the room stops spinning," Seifer said, composing himself enough to stand up and wash his face.

"You're a moron. I should have left you in the street like any sensible person would," Hayner said, throwing his hands up in defeat and turning to walk out of the door.

"You wouldn't, you-re mr. nice guy."

"And you're a jackass who probably doesn't even remember walking to the bar last night never mind anything else," the shorter blond said. Now he was getting angry, he was being hospitable to this guy who didn't even feel any remorse for taking advantage of Hayner's good nature.

"I remember going to the bar perfectly well," Seifer said, only working in increasing the other boy's annoyance. "And don't think I forget," the platinum blond said, making his way around Hayner to block the boy's exit "what I did last night."

Hayner couldn't help but blush. He couldn't forget it either. "You were drunk and stupid," the boy mumbled.

"And?"

Hayner let out a growl of annoyance "you don't know how that affects me! You jerk off, if you wanted to kiss someone you could have left with someone at the bar."

Seifer placed a hand on his forehead. This whining was not helping his already bitch of a hangover. "I never said I regretted it you fool."

Both boys were silent, Hayner standing in shock. "Then why have you been such a bastard for the past few weeks? More than normal."

"Because you've been avoiding me. Do you know how ticked off that makes me? I had to get your attention somehow." Seifer said, now irritated at Hayner's stupidity. He really wanted to go back to bed. After no response Seifer groaned in frustration, lifting his head and taking the few steps he needed to be directly in front of Hayner before kissing the boy again, just as rough as the night before.

Hayner was once again completely lost. This really wasn't normal. These two were supposed to be enemies, yeah Hayner had major feelings for the guy but seriously, they were known for hating each other, it's just what they did. Now they were kissing? This had to be a joke.

The smaller boy pulled away, taking a few steps back to make more space between the two. "Stop it," he mumbled, putting his head down. "If this is your new way to get to me then it's not funny."

"You're a complete fool," Seifer growled out. What was this guy's problem? He obviously didn't mind being kissed if he wasn't running for his life, so what was the big deal? Why didn't he just kiss back if he wanted it?! "I'm not doing this to 'get to you' moron, even I'm not that low, to play on someone's feelings."

"You think I have feelings for you?"

"Are you telling me you don't?" Hayner didn't answer, dropping his head again. "It seems like I can kiss you without you freaking on me like a little girl, but you won't kiss me back. So either kiss me, or push me away and tell me to stop because I'm sick of you sitting in between."

Seifer lifted Hayner's face with his hand, making the boy look at him with wide eyes before he placed a third, and more gentle kiss on Hayner's lips. After the initial shock the shorted boy kissed back, wrapping his arms around the platinum blonde's neck and pulling them closer, deepening the kiss.

"You know," Hayner said after the kiss was broken, both boys heads pressed together. "This really fucks up our school rep," the boy said with a smirk.

"No kidding."

"I have a question," Hayner said, his face turning serious again, and Seifer raised a blond eyebrow at him. "Is this really going to work? Because if you're not sure about this then I don't want to go broadcasting it if it isn't going to last."

"I know I'm serious about it, but if you want then we'll keep it to ourselves for a week, if it's still good then we won't hide it from everyone." Hayner contemplated the idea before finally nodding. It worked for him.

"Who would have thought I'd like you of all people," Hayner smirked, taking Seifer's hand so the two could make their way out of the bathroom.

"I'm way to sexy for you to ignore loser," Seifer said with a grin before kissing the other blond on the cheek. It would work. He just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: There's my first Seiner.**

**It hurt my head =_= this pairing's more complicated than I wanted it to be. Also it's pretty short. But I was only aiming for 3000 and that's what I got.**

**Cid has a bar! I made it my mission not to name it. It was either Highwind [but that's his last name] Shera [the name of his ship in DoC] or Seventh Heaven [but that's Tifa's bar and I didn't want to give it to Cid]**

**A little more Rikku just for the hell of it. Cid has a major swearing problem.**

**Tily: We should buy him a swear jar xD**

**Kit: We'de be rich in no time.**

**Tily: Please give Kit reviews to make her write and smile. If you do I'll make those cookies Kingdom Heart shaped.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	4. SoRiku: We Talked

Talk about fast work! XD

Ok guys here's the side story, Sora and Riku's day at the mall \o/ it took me about 3 hours to write which I'm happy about, and I like it. Any typos just tell me and I'll correct them, I try real hard to make sure my spelling's good ^^

You wanted it, so here it is xD I said I'd write it and I think I got enough requests from here and dA, now onto chapter 18.

Tily: Oh goody, I hope this is happier than the last Sora Riku side story.

Kit: I'm sure you'll see :)

**Disclaimer: The planning resumes! Square owns all characters, but my day will come!!**

* * *

"So how's everything going with you and Roxas?" Sora asked, as he and Axel wandered around the shopping mall, the brunet happily chewing on a piece of Christmas candy cane an unconvincing Santa was handing out to small children before Sora bound over to him with a huge grin and was given one of his own just so he would leave the poor guy alone.

"Everything's great," Axel said with a smile, and everything was, his boyfriend was perfect in every way, what more could he want. "I think I'm going to tell him soon," Axel added after a short pause, and the brunet beside him squeaked happily, bouncing as he walked.

"Oh my god really?" Sora asked, obviously excited to hear the news, Axel didn't even need to tell him what it was he was going to say, since it was Sora who had pointed the obviousness of it out to the redhead in the first place. "When?"

Axel laughed at his friend who was currently acting like a school girl reading Shoujo manga. "I don't know," the redhead said as he chuckled, "I just think that I can tell him soon and it might not freak him out." Sora sighed beside him, shaking his head at his friends answer, Axel was being silly, and he probably knew it himself.

"He'd never freak out Axel, I keep telling you that, you could have told him the first day you met him and I doubt he would have freaked out. You're perfect for each other." The brunet said, his face serious as he spun the remainder of the candy cane between his fingers, and Axel gave him an almost startled look.

"Wow," the redhead awed, "what have you done with Sora? And how did you kidnap him so quickly I'm impressed." Both boys laughed and the brunet shoved the rest of the candy cane in his mouth, to which Axel rolled his eyes. "I knew it wouldn't last," he said, receiving a dig in the side. "So, have you decided what you're going to do about your obvious Riku craving?" Axel asked with a smirk as Sora blushed bright red and choked on the candy.

"I told you not to talk about that," Sora whispered with a glare, but sighed when Axel gave him a look showing he _was not_ going to drop this. "I don't know, I hurt him so bad, he'd never forgive me. Besides, we don't even talk."

"Then start with that. Trust me Sora talking will do you both a world of good." The brunet couldn't retaliate, he knew Axel wouldn't give up proving him wrong and continuing to convince him to talk to Riku. _'Maybe I should.'_

"And look what we have here," Axel said, grabbing Sora's wrist with his free hand and stealthily - or as stealthily as a lanky teen with red hair could - he approached an unsuspecting and familiar blonde.

"He said he'd call me today." Axel smirked, his heart flipping happily as he heard his boyfriend's words, and obvious sadness that the redhead hadn't called, making Axel feel slightly guilty.

"Sorry babe, I didn't know you missed me so much," Axel said as he closed in on Roxas, and the blond jumped, turning to face Axel who couldn't help but grin.

Sora watched the pair, smiling at both of them _'cute'_ he thought to himself and sighed, he wished he had someone like that… or more specifically, he wished he had Riku to be like that with… "buying Christmas presents with Riku," Sora's brain snapped to attention, taking a lot more interest in the conversation now as Roxas pulled Riku to his side and the brunet froze, unable to process anything else except the fact that Riku was here.

"Oh really? I was shopping with Sora," Axel said pointing out the brunet standing beside him, whose heart slammed against his chest as Riku looked at him, his eyes never moving from the brunet, just as shocked as he was. "But I need to buy his present," Axel said, pondering his predicament then faking surprise at his 'brilliant idea' "hey Rox, why don't you come with me? Riku can keep Sora company, right?" the redhead asked, Riku looking back at him with a complete loss for words, Sora silently hoping that the silverette wouldn't say no."Great idea," Roxas agreed, pushing Riku towards Sora as both boys stared in complete shock at their friends, "we'll catch up with you guys later, don't get into any trouble and no wandering off alone," Roxas said, devious grin plastered onto his face as he and Axel waved and walked into the crowd, disappearing from their friends sight.

*******

Riku and Sora both stared after their friends, registering the obvious and undeniable plan they had created to put them together for some deranged reason. Axel and Roxas both knew how their friends felt about each other… but neither boy knew.

The silverette's mind raced, he was here, with Sora, in a crowded mall with no easy way out of the place and no one else around… They were alone… together. He had a feeling this wasn't going to go well, but he'd always thought the worst for this scenario, they'd been together before, there were enough of them at lunch times at school, and the pair always managed to sit opposite each other, but nothing except the frequent smile and glance was exchanged. They hadn't spoken to each other in almost 2 years, so awkward would definitely be the appropriate word for this scenario.

"They're not coming back are they?" Riku almost died of shock, turning to look at Sora who was wide eyed and staring in the direction Axel and Roxas had disappeared in, not that that mattered, Sora had just spoke to him. Willingly! This wasn't something Riku expected, even if it was just about their friends.

"Apparently not," Riku said, and at his answer Sora finally turned to look at him, blue eyes into sea green, and the silverette could see Sora finally realise what was going on, that they were in fact together without anyone else to distract them from talking, and the brunet laughed shyly.

"Well," Sora started, scratching the back of his head, "I guess we should find somewhere to stay while the crowds die down, I don't think either of us could survive trying to get out of here on our own or t-together," Sora swallowed as he said the last word, feeling nervous. Would Riku even go with him? After running away that night and breaking the silverette's heart Sora doubted Riku would ever even want to speak to him again.

"Good idea," Riku said, and after the initial shock Sora smiled, the pair making their way through the crowds and finally finding a comfortable coffee shop after Riku refused to go to Starbucks since it was his day off, to which Sora laughed and they wandered away from the shop. "Think I can still get this right?" Riku asked with a smirked as he approached the counter to order drinks. Sora laughed but kept his mouth shut, waiting for the silverette to order his drink. "Ok, we'll have two hot chocolates, one with three sugars, half milk, cream, marshmallows and caramel, the other with two sugars and milk." The server nodded, writing the orders on a slip of paper before smiling at the pair and telling them she'd bring the drinks over.

"I'm impressed," Sora giggled, "I didn't think you'd remember."

"Yeah, well, you're predictable," Riku smirked as they took their seats in two of the armchairs by the wall close to the front of the shop.

"So are you, you're as plain as ever," Sora laughed at the silverette's frown and their drinks were set in front of them, the girl glancing over at Riku as she smiled and the boy looked away, his eyes resting again on Sora who blushed slightly.

"I'm not plain I'm consistent," Riku said, taking a drink from his warm cup and looking over at Sora's drink, decorated with as much sugar as he could fit in there.

"Boring," the brunet murmured, Riku raising an eyebrow at the brunet who stuck his tongue out at the silverette, making Riku roll his eyes and grin. "Are you excited about graduating this year?" Sora asked, blushing again at the smile he'd missed for the longest time. He was genuinely curious, Riku had been in his junior year when everything had happened, so the brunet had missed his old friend's entire sophomore year. Riku just shrugged nonchalantly and Sora kicked him under the table, "I told you before you answer with words," Sora sent the boy a playful glare, the pair lapsing into old habits as they sat together, neither of them noticing, as if everything was like it used to be. Like it should be.

The silverette sighed, "I guess, it's not that big a deal, it's only graduation," he shrugged again.

"You can say that because you know you're going to graduate at the top of your class," Sora said and Riku rolled his eyes. "What are you doing after you graduate?" Sora asked, drinking from his cup and ultimately spreading the cream across his top lip and nose.

"Honestly Sora how many times do I have to tell you to learn manners?" Riku said, handing the boy a napkin to wipe his mouth as the silverette chuckled at his friend, the sight so familiar, but something he'd always missed. "I'm going to university."

"Oh yeah, you're going to be a doctor, I forgot about that," Sora admitted with a nervous laugh as a pang of guilt shot through him, he couldn't believe he'd forgotten about his best friend's dream to be a doctor, he'd always loved the way Riku smiled when he talked about it. "I thought you might have changed your mind during sophomore year or something," and the brunet looked away, regretting what he'd said immediately, remembering his own junior year and the way he'd seen Riku alone.

"You know me, I'm boring," the silverette smirked, and Sora lifted his head, his eyes wide before he finally laughed, glad that the comment had been brushed off, right now he couldn't deal with having any awkward moments, though they both knew it would come eventually. But for now, they were both happy to forget about it. Just for a little while.

******

"Have you talked to Kairi?" Riku asked as both boys left, finally finished their drinks and walking around the mall together now that it was less crowded.

"Sure, she's on holiday for Christmas this year to Australia," Sora said, and Riku looked impresses, seemed like the redhead would be having a sunny vacation. "But we don't really talk as much anymore, we're still friends but she has a lot to do with choir and we don't really hang around so much."

"Sorry to hear that," Riku said, though he wasn't totally sorry, Kairi was one of his old friends, but he had still always been jealous of her.

Sora shrugged, "she's got Namine, and it's not like we don't talk, it was like that towards the end of the relationsh-" the brunet stopped, kicking himself for bringing it up, it seemed like a lot of things were leading back to that one, unavoidable subject.

"I was shocked to hear about that, you were good for each other," Riku said. The silverette felt his heart stop at the memory when Sora mentioned the couple, though they weren't together anymore, it hurt a little to hear about it. There were too many bad memories from that time.

"Not really," Sora said, scoffing at the thought, "we never really clicked like that, it was kind of weird, especially kissing-" the brunet cursed, and his stomach flipped as he remembered kissing Riku, and how right it had felt compared to kissing Kairi, he'd always tried to block it out, but nothing seemed to work. The brunet jumped as he was knocked out of his daze, stumbling slightly making his hand rub against Riku's, the old memories of the pair holding hands flooding his mind as the sparks that shot through his hand from the contact made him tingle. "S-sorry," the brunet apologise with a weak smile, noticing Riku rubbing the spot on his hand where their hands had touched.

"Do you need a ride home?" Riku asked as the pair exited the mall, the cold air hitting their skin in the clear dark night, and Sora looked at the silverette before nodding, both boys walking over to Riku's car.

"You know, you owe me five dollars," Sora said with a smirk as he approached Riku's silver Mini Cooper.

"I can't believe you still remember that," Riku laughed, unlocking the doors and sliding into the driver's seat as Sora sat down in the passenger seat, closing the door and turning the heating up to maximum and shivering.

"I told you didn't I? There was no way you'd get a better car within two years, you're predictable," Sora laughed, "good old Mickey," the brunet smirked as Riku glared at him.

"I wish you wouldn't call it that," he said, starting the car and pulling out of the car park. "I thought I was rid of that name for good."

"I doubt you'll ever get rid of _that_ name," the brunet laughed, turning on the radio and reaching into the pocket of the car door, pulling out an envelope from behind the speaker, his eyes lighting up joyfully "they're still here!" he smiled excitedly, opening the brown envelope as Riku gave him a curious look.

"What are they?" he asked, his eyes growing wide as Sora scanned through the photographs and pulled out one to show the silverette. One which contained said boy, lying asleep on Sora's couch cuddling a plush toy shaped like a yellow star with two green leaves sticking out of the top. Riku looked at the picture in horror, almost swerving the car as he grabbed for the photo, Sora easily snatching it away from the silverette's grasp and smirking. "Are you telling me those have been in my car for over two years and I had no idea?" Riku asked, horror evident in his voice, if he'd known that they would have been burned and the ashes spread into the sea.

"It's my hiding place," Sora said with an amused grin, "and since you didn't find them they're mine," he said triumphantly, pocketing the envelope. "Do you remember when they're from?"

"Christmas," Riku answered, Sora had given him that plush on Christmas, and the silverette had sworn to put it through Sephiroth's paper shredder when he got home, though he knew he wouldn't, anything from Sora was something he would cherish. He just couldn't believe he'd been caught asleep with it. "I still have that you know," Riku blurted out without thinking, immediately cursing himself and blushing.

"What happened to destroying it?" Sora asked and when Riku didn't answer his expression turned sad and frustrated for spoiling the mood again.

"We're here," Riku said, pulling up to Sora's house and stopping the car, though Sora didn't move, just stared out of the windscreen at the starry sky.

"This isn't going to work is it?" It was a rhetorical question, and Riku sighed, though he wasn't sure if Sora meant their rekindled friendship, or going on without talking about new year. "I guess we should talk about what happened." Riku nodded as their eyes met and he turned off the car engine.

There was only silence. Neither of them wanting to start, so much had happened that night, that year even, but where to start? "I'm sorry," Riku finally said, his voice filled with remorse. "For what I did, I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry that I did it."

Sora wanted nothing more than to tell Riku not to apologise, because it was the best kiss of his life. But he wouldn't say it, he doubted Riku would ever love him again after he left, after he broke his best friend's heart, he'd done worse than Riku had. "I'm sorry for running away without saying anything, I was going to talk to you at the coffee shop, but I wasn't sure what to say, and after that we never really had the chance."

"I forgive you," Riku smiled, he knew he'd done something wrong, it was his fault Sora had left in the first place.

Sora smiled, "I forgive you too," he said, holding his hand out to the silverette, "friends?" he asked with a smile.

"Always," Riku said, shaking Sora's hand and smiling.

"See you around then," Sora said, opening the car door and stepping out, "I'm keeping these photos for my album," he laughed as he shut the door and waved goodbye to Riku as the boy drove away.

******

"I'm home," Riku called as he walked into the house, taking off his coat, scarf and shoes before walking into the living room where Sephiroth was sitting, the older man looking up to see his son's happy face.

"You're cheerful tonight," the man said as Riku sat down in a chair near the fire to warm up from the harsh outside weather, his fingers and toes riddled with pins-and-needles. "What happened? I thought you just went shopping with Roxas."

"I did," the younger silverette said, "we met up with Axel and Sora," he added, and Sephiroth gave the boy his full attention, his expression intrigued by this turn of events.

"Ah, so you both made up then? I'm glad to hear it, I haven't seen that smile for almost two years." Riku blushed a his obviousness, Sephiroth had always called it his 'Sora smile' and the younger male couldn't believe it was back, he thought he would have at least grown out of it. "So the chase begins now then does it?"

Riku rolled his eyes as he stood up, "perhaps," he said, and grinned as he walked out of the room and upstairs, taking out his phone on his way up and dialling Roxas' number, making sure he sounded as monotone as ever.

"_Hey Riku_," Riku heard his friend greet cheerily and the silverette knew for sure that everything had been planned.

"I don't know whether to hug you, or shoot you," the silverette said down the phone and Roxas laughed.

_"Either coming from you would worry me," _Roxas said, and Riku rolled his eyes, he should have expected that kind of response.

"You can tell Axel the same goes for him," Riku added as he lay down on his bed.

_"Don't worry he knows," _Roxas said, smile obvious in his voice _"so how did it go? If you're offering hugs then we must have done _something_ right."_

"We talked," Riku said after a long pause, deciding not to tell them the whole story, that information would be enough considering all of the hassle he'd been getting.

_"That's great!" _Roxas said happily, and Riku could have laughed at how much the blonde had sounded like Sora.

"Still, I can't believe you just left us like that, it was a sneaky trick, you have no idea how awkward it was when you left, we were both in total shock." Roxas and Axel laughed, and if Riku was there he would have hit them both for being so happy, even if he was on cloud nine himself right now.

_"I'm impressed neither of you walked away, that's a good sign," _the blond said and Riku hummed. _"Planned any dates then?"_

"It's a miracle he's speaking to me again, and none of your 'he likes you too' theory, I know you're wrong, if he forgives me that's all I want, considering what happened last time, I doubt Sora's going to like me." Riku said, and he could imagine Roxas frowning.

_"You're a moron. But if you're talking I'll take it as a starting point, don't think this is over Riku," _the blond said and the silverette grunted, he just knew they wouldn't give up.

"I'll see you in a few days," Riku said, ignoring the last statement and Roxas sighed, rolling his eyes.

_"Yeah, see you Christmas."_

_"Bye Riku," _Axel added as the friends hung up.

'_I wonder if Sora's going to Roxas' on Christmas' _Riku wondered before getting up and changing for bed.

*******

"I'm back," Sora sang as he entered the house, taking his outdoor clothes off and skipping into the kitchen.

"What's got you so happy?" Leon asked, the older brunet standing beside the kettle as his brother entered the room.

"I've been talking to Riku," Sora said with a grin as he took out the milk and a glass, pouring himself a drink before passing the carton to Leon who smirked.

"I was wondering how long it would take you two to start talking again, it's been long enough." The older boy said and Sora stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"No one asked you _Squall_," he said, receiving a glare from Leon as the younger boy skipped out of the kitchen and up to his room, turning his bedroom light on and getting changed before flipping his phone open and calling Axel. "Axel! Guess what, you were right, me and Riku were talking today!"

"_I know about it,_" Axel said, and Sora went silent, sad that he didn't get the chance to tell his friend about it first, but happy that Riku had decided to call them, obviously he was thinking about it too, and that made Sora's heart flutter happily.

"Ok, well I guess I'll talk to you later then," Sora said, pouting slightly.

"_ok, I'll talk to you later,_" the redhead said.

"See you Christmas Axel."

"_Bye._" Axel said before ending the call, and Sora sighed, walking over to turn his bedroom light off before curling up in bed, a smile plastered on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

Everything was right again.

* * *

**A/N: XDDD I liked it! finally they're friends again.**

**For once there's more description than dialogue... I think the ending was a little rushed, but at least it was a happy one.**

**Tily: Cute stuff. Review please guys, see how fast this came out because of those.**

**Thanks for reading, and remember all reviewers will be listed in the last chapter.  
**


End file.
